You're not worthless
by Red One and the Orange Child
Summary: Kuroko is sick of feeling like he lets down everyone around him and begins to close himself off from everyone, even the one he loves. KurokoxKagami
You're not worthless.

Rated M

Kuroko is sick of feeling like he lets down everyone around him and begins to close himself off from everyone, even the one he loves. KurokoxKagami

Authors note:

Riley: Here we go again.

Kate: HI LOVELIES :D

Riley: We took a break for a while as Kate vanished but we're back nowwww.

Kate: I WAS ON THE MOON

Riley: Sure. We're turning into all of those authors we make fun of, you realise this right? XD

Kate: ORANGE CHILD SAYS THAT SHE DOESN'T CARE!

Riley: I'm red one btw. Can we get on with the fic now :P

Kate: YES :D WE DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASKET/THE BASKETBALL WHICH KUROKO PLAYS

Riley: *Cringes*

Kate: ON WITH THE FANFICTION

…

Kuroko watched as Seirin made basket after basket. They took on great rivals, yet still won. Despite that, Kuroko felt like all he did was let the team down. Admittedly he was the best at passing on the team but that was really all he was good for. Half the time people didn't even notice he was there.

What did the Generation of Miracles see in someone as useless as him? There were all amazing players with incredible strengths and he just passed the ball when needed. It was really no surprise that they won by such high amounts even without him.

He was useless. As he went from day to day, he withdrew himself from the rest of the team in order to avoid making himself any more of a burden. What stung the most though was how no one even noticed him slowly disappearing but it wasn't unexpected, he was invisible without even trying. Little by little, only Kagami would ever ask, "Where's Kuroko?" And even that was occasional. He didn't blame Kagami for not wanting to work with him anymore. Kagami was up there with the Generation of Miracles. There was no sane reason for someone will such talent and potential to team up with a weakling like him.

There was no reason for Kagami to ever feel any attraction towards him. That's what killed him inside. He would never be loved the way he loved Kagami.

It was just another day at practice. As they ran drills for lay ups, Kuroko watched the subject of his attraction make shot after shot. He knew if he even tried, it would make him look like an idiot but Kagami? Kagami made every single shot and looked great doing it.

After the practice, Kuroko was making his way home when his facade dropped. Tears slowly dripped down his face and his mind was overwhelmed with what he could never have.

It wasn't until a calloused hand brushed his shoulder that he realized he was being followed.

"Kuroko, you o- Kuroko what's wrong?" The flustered face of Kagami flew into his misty view.

Of course it would be him. Kuroko turned his head, trying to avoid eye contact with the redhead.

"Look at me, damn it!" Kagami grabbed his chin roughly, his attempt to get Kuroko's attention did nothing but send the boy spiraling back.

"It's nothing," He muttered. _Please go away._

"It's not nothing! You never cry! What's wrong?!" Thoughts flew through Kagami's mind as to what was troubling him.

"Look, I'm fine-"

"Don't bullshit me! Kuroko-" Kagami breathed, "Please tell me."

"I… I won't ever be good enough," Flinching back, Kuroko dreaded the reaction he would receive.

"Not good enough for what?" Kagami's features softened as he looked at the smaller boy.

"The team, I just let you guys down again and again,"

"You? You are one of the most vital mem-"

"No I'm not! I'm nothing like you or Kiyoshi or Hyuga, I'm worthless." Kuroko cried.

"Since when? You pulled us through from day one!"

Backing away, Kuroko tried to back away slowly, but Kagami's arms held him in place.

"Stop lying. I'm not good enough for the the team, the Generation of Miracles, and definitely not enough for you!" Kuroko's eyes widened as the last few words spilled from his lips.

"Kuroko, what do you mean 'not enough for me'?"

"It's nothing, I promise!"

"It's not nothing! How many times do I have to ask you? What do you mean?"

"Nothing!" Kuroko cried, yanking himself away from Kagami and bolting down the street.

"Kuroko!" Kagami took off after the panicked boy, "Damn it Kuroko slow down and talk to me!"

"Please stop!"

"Kuroko, look at me-" Blue eyes finally met his as Kuroko finally gave in.

"I don't want you to think of me… worse than you already do."

"Kuroko! What made you think I didn't appreciate you?"

"It was nothing you did! I'm just a problem. You're going to hate me if I tell you!" Raising his voice, Kuroko prayed that he would have made enough of a point to keep Kagami from knowing the truth.

"Then what could you possibly say to make me hate you?"

Rain began to dribble down from the sky as a heated silence fell over the two basketball players.

"I love you…" Kuroko's voice was less than a whisper. His heart felt like it was going one hundred miles per hour, while also stopping entirely.

"That doesn't make me hate you, Kuroko," Kagami breathed in, and on the exhale, he knew it was finally time. "The thing is, I love you too."

Blue eyes glinted upward to the man he loved. Was he serious? No, he couldn't be. How could _Kagami_ love someone like him?

"That's not a funny joke," Kuroko finally spoke.

"It wasn't a joke," Kagami leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Kuroko's lips.

The kiss was over as soon as it started in Kuroko's opinion, his wide blue eyes staring at the boy in front of him.

"Do you believe me yet?" Kagami whispered, his eyes locked with Kuroko's.

"I-I, you weren't lying? How? How could you possibly love _me_ of all people?"

"Kuroko I could never love anyone _but_ you, you're perfect."

"No I'm not, I'm useless. People use me then leave me."

Another kiss landed on Kuroko's lips but this one was more heated, as though it was trying desperately to show him that he was wrong.

"Kagami." The name was said with so much love yet so much loneliness that the redhead couldn't take it.

"Let me show you how wrong you are, trust me, please Kuroko."

The blue haired boy hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly, "I trust you."

Kagami nodded, slightly scared himself about what he was about to do but slipped his hand into Kuroko's and lead the boy to his apartment.

Kagami's apartment wasn't far from where the pair had ended up so the trip was short but the tension between them made it feel like it had been a lifetime.

They had barely stepped inside and shut the door when Kagami cupped Kuroko's face before pushing him against a wall and kissed him fiercely, trying to express his love for the other through it.

Something snapped inside Kuroko then and he kissed back with all his might, trying to remember the feel of Kagami against him.

Feeling the smaller boy respond Kagami slid his hands down and picked Kuroko up, never breaking the kiss.

It was a small miracle that they made it to the bedroom without either of them crashing into something as they didn't stop kissing the whole time.

Kagami lay Kuroko down on the bed with a tenderness that he didn't even know he was capable of before reaching over to slide off the smaller boy's jacket, shrugging his off in the process.

Honestly Kuroko didn't know what he thought right now, all he know was that the boy he loved more than anyone was bent over him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow and even if it would come back to bite him later he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

Kuroko arched his hips up against Kagami's experimentally before letting out a moan when the latter suck in a gasp and started to suck on his neck.

Cool hands slid under his shirt and began to play with his nipples causing the blue haired boy to let out a breathy moan, arms reaching up to grip Kagami's biceps.

Between Kagami's skilled hands on his nipples and the leg which had somehow moved to rest between his thighs, grinding into his crotch, Kuroko had become hard and painfully turned on.

Kagami noticed this and stopped playing with him long enough to have rid them of their shirts and pants. With nothing to separate them, Kagami grinded down, rubbing their hardening cocks together.

"Fuck Kagami please," Kuroko moaned needily.

Kagami looked down at the boy, taking in the flush of his skin and the slight sheen of sweat that had started to appear before nodding and lent back, grabbing Kuroko's length in his hands and pumping it teasley.

Reaching over the side of the bed, Kagami grabbed a bottle of lube and began to coat his fingers in it.

Kuroko jumped when he felt cold, wet fingers pressing against his hole before swearing softly when one pushed into him.

Tensing up at the intrusion, blue eyes locked onto red.

"Relax Kuroko, it's easier if you relax." Kagami murmured, stroking his cock to try and distract him from the pain.

Feeling the smaller boy relax around his finger, Kagami slid another one in, curling them upwards until- "Fuck Kagami!" Kuroko yelled, his back arching off the bed. "Do that again. Please!"

Kagami's lips curled upwards, "Found it." Sliding a third finger in, he began to scissor them, stretching the boy and brushing his prostate at the same time.

Withdrawing his hand, Kagami rolled on a condom and lubed himself up.

Kuroko moaned at the feeling of Kagami's large cock brushing his hole and grabbed Kagami's shoulders so hard that he was sure his nails would break the skin.

Slowly he sank in, filling the small boy until he was balls deep then stopping to let the small boy adjust.

Tears leaked out of Kuroko's shut eyes, his face scrunched in pain. Leaning down Kagami kissed the edges of his eyes where the tears were coming from before moving to take in the sight of Kuroko's body, flushed red and with his cock straining against his stomach

"God you're so beautiful Kuroko, the most beautiful thing I've ever see."

After those words left his mouth, Kagami was pulled into a heated kiss. Looking at his lover's face, he could see tears tracking down their face, tears of pure joy.

"You're the beautiful one idiot" Kuroko mumbled before rolling his hips, savoring the moan that came out of Kagami's mouth.

"Move, please."

Not needing to be told again, Kagami pulled out half way before pushing back in, "Fuck you're so tight Kuroko."

The moans being ripped from Kuroko's throat told Kagami all he need to know. He began pulling all the way out and thrusting back in as hard as he could, aiming to hit that sweet spot dead on.

After only a few more thrusts he met his goal, he hit Kuroko's prostate dead on and the smaller boy came with a yell of Kagami's name.

Feeling the tight walls of Kuroko's ass tighten even more around him, Kagami gave one last thrust, pushing all the way in before cumming hard. "Shit Kuroko!"

Panting, he pulled out and peeled off the dirty condom, chucking it in the bin by his bed.

"I love you, so so much and are not, nor will you ever be useless." Kagami said, curling around his small lover.

"I love you too." Kuroko knew that there were tears dripping down his cheeks again but it didn't stop him from bending over to give Kagami a soft kiss before cuddling into him and dozing off, completely exhausted.

The next morning Kuroko woke up with Kagami's large body curled around him and warm breath on his cheek. Rolling over a sharp pain shot up his back and he made a mental note to tell Kagami off for doing that to him but a slight groan from the boy next to him distracted from that. Slowly red eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"Good morning." Kagami said before yawning.

"Morning." Almost afraid of the answer, Kuroko took a deep breath before asking, "What do you want to do now?"

Looking at him with an affectionate smile Kagami responded, "Well you probably hurt like hell so a shower then breakfast?"

Letting out a relieved sigh Kuroko nodded, brushing some hair out of Kagami's eyes.

"If you're worried that I am was going to regret what we did last night, don't be. I don't regret a minute of it. I love you." Red eyes looked into blue, cupping Kuroko's faces tenderly.

"I love you too."

After a shower which mostly consisted of Kuroko muttering about how sore he was and Kagami laughing as he helped the boy, they dressed in some pajamas, Kuroko wore a pair that Kagami had outgrown, and settled down on the couch eating some breakfast.

As they finished their breakfast, Kuroko snuggled into Kagami, so content that he didn't want anything to change.

They sat for hours, talking, joking, and kissing. It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that Kagami realized it was time for practice.

Izuki, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, and Coach Aida stormed into the room.

"Kagami what have you been- oh… hello," Aida stood there staring at the two lovebirds. As she reached understanding, her face lit up, "Finally!"

Kuroko and Kagami shared a rather confused look as the rest of the team began dragging them out.

"If either of you hurt either of you, we will slap… either of you… DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Hyuga exclaimed as he dragged Kuroko by the back of the collar.

"Ok," Kuroko stared blankly ahead.

By the time they got to the gym, a (rather large) argument had broken out between Kagami and Aida.

"You can't play basketball in pajamas!" Aida screeched.

"You were the one who didn't let us get changed before kidnapping us!"

"I don't really _want_ to change," Kuroko tried to chime in, but his imput went unnoticed.

"Kagami, you idiot! It's your fault you forgot about practice!"

"I was busy!"

"Doing what, exactly?!"

"..."

"Tomorrow we'll wear our uniforms," Kuroko chimed again.

"That's it. You two are running extra this morning."

Kuroko slowly sank back, slightly hiding behind his teammates.

"What the heck! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"You tried to come to practice in your sleepwear!"

"We had a valid reason!" Kagami was getting more than exasperated at trying to keep Kuroko from running.

A sly smile broke out on Aida's face, "Care to share your valid reason?"

"I don't need to tell you-"

"Where is Kuroko? He needs to be a part of- where _is_ Kuroko?"

Kagami giggled as we watched his lover slink back through the corner of his eye.

Amidst his slinking, Kuroko tripped over Izuki's foot and toppled to the ground. Pain shot up his spine as his backside connected with the pavement. A squeak escaped his lips as the rest of the team started towards him.

"Ouch-" Kuroko moaned.

"Kuroko, you alri-" Kagami began.

"Ok, Kagami, help your boyfriend up. We're going to play two on six. Teams are Kuroko and Kagami against everyone else. Have fun, boys."

As the game started, the rest of the team slowly realized that Kagami was playing. Kuroko, however was trying his best to not fall (again).

Aida shouted from the bench at Kuroko, but the response was one she didn't expect.

Kuroko walked over to Kagami, whispered something in his ear, and looked toward the coach, "Watch this, because I can't do anything else because of Kagami."

He grabbed the ball and let Kagami lift him up by the waist. Kagami brought Kuroko over to the basket, and the latter placed the ball in the basket.

"There. I made a basket, now if you excuse me I'll be carried home now, because I need to recover from Kagami."

The two lovers left the rest of the team in silence at the sheer confusion of what had happened.

…

Kate: IM DONE! :D

Riley: Finally, it's 4am dude let me sleep

Kate: ITS 12:00 pm where I'm at! :D HOPE YOU GUYS ARENT SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Riley: Whatever :P Kate is a wuss when it comes to smut btw

Kate: not a wuss, I just don't read it :3

Riley: You nearly read some of mine while editing and you almost cried.

Kate: … shut up •~•

Riley: hehe I win this round. Anyway hope you enjoyed, r&r if you want, don't if you don't want :P

KATE: LOVE YALL YOU BE AWESOME AND AMAZING AND I WUV UUUUUUUU


End file.
